Hida Kuon
Hida Kuon was a bushi and berserker of the Crab Clan. He was the son of Hida Yasamura and Hida O-Ushi, twin brother of Hida Kuroda, husband to Hida Reiha and father to two sons, Hida Kisada and Hida Ren. Kuon became the Crab Clan Champion in 1159 and led the clan until his death in 1171. Youth Hida Kuon never expected to become Crab Champion. All assumed that his twin brother, Kuroda, would be a better leader, including Kuon. When O-Ushi died, Kuroda was named the Crab Champion, and Kuon was satisfied to serve his brother as his most trusted officer. Secrets of the Crab, p. 20 Kuroda was a superb general, studied in the tactics and strategies of the Crab and Unicorn. Kuon was a formidable warrior, and embraced the bloodlust of the Hida family. They were the perfect pair. War of Spirits Hida Rohiteki informed Kuon about the death of his father in the Battle of Drowned Honor in 1150. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf He did not weep, did not shout or howl. Kuon only looked her and asked how he could avenge his father. Hida Kuon (Spirit Wars flavor) Second Yasuki War During the Second Yasuki War Kuon chose to wear the armor his uncle Hida Yakamo had worn at the Battle of Beiden Pass. He hoped to be guided by Lord Sun in his pursuit of vengeance against Doji Kurohito for the death of his mother during the war. Yakamo's Armor (An Oni's Fury flavor) Kuon's mood was dominated by an eerie, detached calm, but he became consumed with a savage, yet focused rage in combat. His brother Kuroda, fearing for Kuon's sanity, had placed him in command of the armies defending Yasuki Province from the Crane, hoping that his duties would keep his brother removed from heavy combat. Rokugan, p. 140 Kaneka and the Yasuki issue The Yasuki lands had been claimed by Akodo Kaneka, but he gave the Crab control over the resources and trades, to aid them in their war against the Shadowlands. Clan Letter to the Crab #17 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) The Crab need the resources in the fight against an uprising shadowlands menace, but they still expected to take complete control later. Grim Mempo (Dark Allies flavor) Carpenter Wall Falls Daigotsu ordered to attack the Kaiu Wall from both sides, and used unknown magic to transport a portion of his forces beyond the wall. Hida Kuroda, the Crab Clan Champion, faced and was killed by Kyofu, the Onisu of Fear below the Carpenter Wall. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 38 Six of the twelve towers were taken. News From the Empire (Imperial Herald #20) Crab Clan Champion When Kuroda fell defending the Kaiu Wall, The True Test, by Shawn Carman it came to Kuon to take his place. He inherited the Kaiu armor worn by Hida Tsuru, brother of his grandfather Kisada, a hero of the Clan War and the War Against Shadow. The armor had great endurance against piercing attacks. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 31 Kuon was an inspiration of hope to his clan, and some said that with him as Champion, the Crab could not be defeated. He fought personally at the head of his army, wielding Kisada's tetsubo with devastating effect, and though he carried Yuruginai, he only drew it against his corrupted brother. Acknowledging his weakness as a tactician, he had called the Crab's most experienced military minds to his council. With their advice, the lost Kaiu Towers had been reclaimed, and Kaiu Wall had been rebuilt around the Tower of Fear. Secrets of the Crab, p. 21 He was called Master of the Wall. Penance, Part Two, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kuon's Advisors Kuon was an expert warrior, but sometimes the subtleties of politics and human nature escaped him. He recognized that such arenas were not his strength, and knew to rely upon others who could better deal with such situations. It was not often a man in his position so readily acknowledged his own shortcomings. Hida Reiha, Hida Sakamoto, Toritaka Tatsune, Hida Hitoshi and the aging Hida Rohiteki were the advisors Kuon selected to help him lead the Crab Clan. Honor in War (Season of the Crab) Courting Hida Reiha After Reiha became a member of his advisors, the two began developing romantic feelings for eachother. Kuon privately offered to marry Reiha once the Wall was secure and a new Emperor had been proclaimed. Secrets of the Crab, p. 22 Meeting with Daigotsu Daigotsu, Lord of the Shadowlands, offered to Kuon a meeting. It held in the fallen towers of Kaiu Wall. Veteran Samurai (Dark Allies flavor) Clan Letter to the Crab #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) The Dark Lord offered to return Hida Kuroda's corpse if the Crab surrender the wall. Kuon raised his tetsubo against Daigotsu in answer. Inspiration (Dark Allies flavor) Kuni Kiyoshi helped Kuon to flee. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 40 Break the Wave (Dark Allies flavor) The Crab Counterattack Kuon framed an extensive plan to retake the fallen towers and in short succession three of the towers had been reclaimed. Four Winds, p. 50 Visit of the Kagemusha Hida Sukune, now the Kagemusha, visited Kuon. He revealed that Kuroda now fought in the Legions of Daigotsu as a member of the Lost, though his soul was not beyond redemption. He would have to be slain by one with whom he shared a strong bond, one whom he loved, and loved him in return. Only Kuon fit, and Sukune placed a blessing on Yuruginai, the Celestial Sword of the Crab, and commanded Kuon to use it to kill Kuroda. Hiruma Castle under Siege In 1159 the Oni Lord Shikibu no Oni besieged Shiro Hiruma. It was acutally a distraction, attempting to lure Crab forces from the defence of the Kaiu Wall. The Hiruma Daimyo, Hiruma Masagaro, sent Hiruma Todori to Kuon to obtain a promise that no Crab forces would be diverted from the Wall. Kuon sent Iuchi Hari, an emissary of the Unicorn, to tell Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, that forces in Yasuki lands had to be gathered to aid the besieged Hiruma. The only force available was a Crane army led by Daidoji Rekai, and Kuon was willing to ask the Crane for their support despite the Yasuki issue. Hida Hitoshi did not like these plans, and reminded Kuon of the death of his mother on Doji Kurohito's blade. Kuon and his fists reminded Hitoshi that the only enemy was the Shadowlands. Fourth Tower During the attack to regain the Fourth Tower the Shadowlands General, the ogre Kayobun, defeated Mirumoto Hyosuke and used him to parley with Kuon. The ogre offered an alliance against Daigotsu and Fu Leng, because the Ninth Kami had enslaved the ogre race in the past. Kuon did not accept any new alliance with dark forces and killed Kayobun. Kuroda Returns At first, Kuon was unsure of himself and his decisions. He was also tormented by the knowledge that Kuroda had become a member of the Lost. The Sixth Tower had been retaken by the Kuni and the Baraunghar, so only one tower remained under control of the Shadowlands. In the battle to reclaim the Last Tower Kuon faced Kuroda, who was possessed by the onisu Kyofu. A magic ritual was begun by Rohiteki, Kiyoshi and other Kuni shugenja, calling Osano-Wo's aid to rain jade upon the tower. Kuon used the Celestial Sword of the Crab, Yuruginai, for his first time and attacked Kuroda galvanized by rage. Kuroda called the Ninth Kami protection and the jade rain was stopped and all the area was darkened. Nearly defeated, for a moment Kuon felt he would give in to despair. The Crab advisors stepped in, inspired by Kuon's example, and they stood together, because they were The Crab. Followed Kuon in his charge and Kuroda fled. The Crab won the Battle for the Last Tower, but it was completely tainted and the Crab did not occupy it. Clan Letter to the Crab #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) The tower was irrevocably lost to the Shadowlands and it was called the Tower of Fear. Kaiu Umasu ordered the wall to be torn from the tower and moved farther back at that section. Shinsei's Last Hope Kuon was in Kaiu Shiro in 1160, when it was learned that there would be an imminent attack on Shinsei's Last Hope. The Crab Champion honored his oath that the Crab would never give ground again, after the Kaiu towers fell. Kuon ordered his advisors to send reinforcements in the hopes that Yasuki Hachi and his two hundred men would buy them enough time to reach the village. With the aid of Phoenix Shugenja led by Isawa Nodotai, the defenders led by Hachi and Hida Benjiro could hold the Tsukuro assault until Kuon reached the village with the Crab reinforcements and crushed them. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Second Yasuki War Ended Hachi requested Kuon only that which was owed to him. He gave the Crab champion twenty goblin heads and in return he asked for fealty as his brother Kuroda promised, no questions asked. Hachi became a Crab member, serving two Lords at a time. As a member of both clans, Hachi insured that neither side was cheated. With the respective Yasuki families working together toward a common goal, there was no cause for war. The war offically ended in the Month of the Serpent of 1160. Marriage Kuon in 1164 was married with his advisor Hida Reiha. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf New Alliances In 1165 the Crab was allied with the Crane and the Kaiu had begun negotiations with the Unicorn to extend the Carpenter Wall further south. It would be called the Barbarian Wall and shall protect the Empire not only from the Shadowlands, but from all who might threaten it. Clan Letter to the Crab (Imperial Herald v2 #9) Third Rise of Iuchiban The same year Shiro Hiruma was again under an important attack of the Shadowlands. When Kuon arrived to reinforce the defence the attack was not impressive. Hiruma Masagaro, the Hiruma Daimyo, had died in the eraly stages of the battle, and was received by Hiruma Todori. The new Hiruma Daimyo told Kuon the forces bore the banner of Iuchiban, the Heartless. The enemy outnumbered the Crab seven to one but Kyofu and Kokujin appeared fighting the forces of the bloodspeaker saving the day for the Crab. Kyofu let it be known that Daigotsu offered a truce with the Crab so that they could focus on Iuchiban. Kyofu gifted Todori with a map to the current hiding place of Tsuburu no Oni. A civil war raged the Shadowlands. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Expanding the Kaiu Wall Kuon wished the Kaiu Wall to be extended so that in time, the entire Empire might be protected. Construction began in the Valley of Spirits, toward the Unicorn territory. The Hidden City (Tani Hitokage Starter Quote) Hunting Tsuburu no Oni Kuon took the map and sent a party led by Hida Isamu, son of the returned spirit Hida Tsuneo the Stone Crab, and Hida Rohiteki. The party killed the Oni Lord but only Isamu returned. Rohiteki was supposed to be lost to the Shadowlands in the Rain of Blood. The skull of Tsuburu was purified and hung above the gates of Kyuden Hida alongside that of The Maw. Naseru Challlenged Iuchiban Toturi III challenged Iuchiban and his forces to face the Empire outside Toshi Ranbo. Kuon would deny this battle, fighting any army the Heartless rallied against the Imperial City. Clan Letter to the Crab (Hidden City timeline) War of the Rich Frog In the War of the Rich Frog the Crab stood neutral, being the Lion and the Unicorn both allies of the Crab. Lean Times (Wrath of The Emperor flavor) Return of Kisada In 1166 the return of his grandfather Hida Kisada through Oblivion's Gate caused some concern for Kuon. Many among the Crab revere Kisada, and Kuon even offered the position of champion to his grandfather. Kisada declined, but the presence of two such strong leaders created a rift within the Crab. Kisada's previous allying with the Shadowlands and later negotiations with the Lost were of great concern to Kuon. Kisada began his quest to recover the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban and requested Hiruma Rikiya, Hida Benjiro, and those who found him at Oblivion's Gate as his side. Persistence, by Rich Wulf Keeper of Earth The same year Kuon and the Tortoise Clan Champion, Kasuga Taigen, arranged the marriage of Taigen's daughter, Kasuga Mino, with the recently Keeper of Earth, Kaiu Sugimoto. Sugimoto followed the command of his Lord, realizing he was not anymore a mere Crab rank that could choose his own wife. Duty, Like a Mountain, by Rich Wulf Time of Demons There were reports of fighting among the Horde. It disturber Kuon, who requested Hiruma Todori to investigate. Scouting Party (Lotus flavor) The beasts made war with one another, and they no made attempt to hinder the Crab scouts movement. Sound Strategy (Lotus flavor) It was later confirmed that the Lost and the beasts of Jigoku were fighting during the Time of Demons, when in 1167 Daigotsu sent Daigotsu Soetsu and requested the Crab aid. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Ambassador of the Empire to the Shadowlands Mirumoto Taishuu traveled to Crab lands to meet Kuon, and asked for permission to travel into the Shadowlands to become the ambassador to the City of the Lost, as Togashi Satsu had ordered him. In 1168 he explained at Crab's court that the Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Rosanjin, had authorized him to offer Kuon the release of their hostage, Kaiu Sumata, and that Kuon could still retain custody of the Dragon hostage. Kuon remained reluctant, so Taishuu added that Rosanjin promised no Dragon would fight the Crab for the Scorpion Clan in the Crab-Scorpion War for any reason. However, it was not until another emissary, Moto Akikazu, a Unicorn Death Priest, told Kuon that he would watch over Taishuu in the Shadowlands that Kuon relented. Akikazu offered a full chest of jade in recognition of the honor given to the Unicorn when Kuon sent his son, Ichiro, to be trained amongst them. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Toturi III's Death Kuon saw the arrival of the Emperor rescue party remnants, including his brother-in-law Benjiro. He sent Hida Tonoji and the Fourth Legion alongside a group of Matsu warriors to kill the beasts that had been pursued the Rokugani. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Tao of Fu Leng The Crab that survived the battle safely returned to Kyuden Hida with a book. The Oracle of Jade Omen sensed the presence of the book when it was retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, and made his way to Crab lands to advise Kuon on what to do with it. Omen revealed it was the Tao of Fu Leng, an evil book written by the hand of the Dark Kami himself. The book was deemed too dangerous to study as it would corrupt its reader, and too dangerous to destroy as it would unfailingly re-create itself and possibly fall into the hands of the Shadowlands. Omen found no book's marks on any of the men that had carried the Tao, Hida Benjiro and Yasuki Jinn-Kuen. The book was entrusted to Omen to safeguard it, as the Oracle of Jade he was completely immune to the Taint and Maho. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon Kyofu rejoined the Crab An oni attack to the Wall put in risk the life of Kuon's son, Ichiro. Kyofu arrived on time to save his life. Kyofu no longer looked like the Onisu, he was handsome, though his flesh was strangely discolored. He was taken prisoner and requested an audience with Kuon. Kyofu asked to be given command of the Damned so that he could lead a force against the oni. After his intentions were verified by Omen, the Oracle of Jade, Kyofu would command the tainted crab in the Kyofu's Last March. Kyofu was given Kettei to wield in the battles. Kuni Daigo pledged to bring the sword back to the Crab upon Kuroda's death. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Chagatai's Ambition In the heart of Winter, news of the Khan's march reached Hida Kuon. Though impressed with Chagatai's tactics, Kuon stood against his ambition. Starter Quotes, (Khan's Defiance) Kuon's view on Kurako Toritaka Tatsune sent word from Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo that the Empress Toturi Kurako had appointed Bayushi Norachai as Protector of the Imperial City. Norachai requested to the Great Clans two thousand warriors to defend the capital. Kuon refused to weaken the Kaiu Wall. He assumed that the Scorpion were manipulating the Empress somehow. Kuon could not believe that the Emperor thought her worthy of the Imperial Throne. If a worthy man with the strength to hold the Empire together were to sit on the Steel Throne, Kuon would pledge his legions to follow him. Armed and Ready (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan Crab-Scorpion War Jinn-Kuen tempted Kuon reminding him that the Throne was vacant, but the Crab Champion had another pressing matter in mind, the retaliation against the Scorpion for the attempts on Kisada's life. He ordered Benjiro to start the Crab-Scorpion War. The Crab attacked and burned to the ground villages and farmlands that had no strategic importance, giving the Scorpion the opportunity to take their deserved punishment and felt no need to retaliate. It would made the peasants feel unprotected hurting its production. A Path of Violence (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Kyofu's Death Kuon was told by the three only survivors of the Kyofu's Last March, Kuni Daigo, Hida Kengo, and Hida Fubatsu, about the death of Kyofu fighting Kyoso no Oni. After the demons were defeated at the Wall of Bones, they turned to the Lost, but they had been disappeared. The City of the Lost was also found abandoned. Kettei was brought back to the Crab. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Third Yasuki War A meeting between Kuon and Doji Domotai sparked a war between the Crab and the Crane. Kuon claimed to have evidence which proved that the late Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi was not the rightful heir to the Yasuki family, and demanded the next Yasuki daimyo swear fealty to the Crab alone. Domotai refused to accept that, as she would not allow him to contradict the word of Doji Kurohito. Family Troubles, by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan Cherry Blossom Snow Village The Crab captured Cherry Blossom Snow Village after the battle there in 1169. However, Kakita Kensho-in slew all the workers of the village's renowned brewery, rendering it useless. Kuon did not take the news well, and a mocking gift from Domotai shortly after compounded his hatred of the Crane Clan Champion. The Flowers, the Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Death of Art When Jade Champion Kuni Daigo decided to march the Jade Legions out into the Shadowlands, he decided to appropriate supplies of jade from the Crab. Kuon, however, persuaded Daigo to raid the Crane instead. Hida Sozen, backed by Jade Legionnaires, ransacked Shinden Asahina, taking any sculptures or artwork made of jade. Sacrifices, by Rusty Priske Winter Court - 1169 During winter court at Kyuden Hida Kuon appointed Hida Sozen as the Crab candidate for Emperor. His connections with the Dragon could bring support from other quarters and there were many that claimed he had gained enlightenment. Kisada disagreed that Sozen was the best option, but Kuon kept his decision unchanged, despite he maintained support for Kisada's option to the Throne. To Defend the Empire (The Race for the Throne Book), by Rusty Priske Investigating the Spider In 1170 when rumors of the Spider Clan started surfacing, Kuon sent Toritaka Kaiketsu to the Shinomen Mori to investigate. He saw him too young, and the mission was a test of his worthiness. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman Kisada's death News arrived about an inciden at Koten, Kisada was death. Scenes from the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon It exacerbated the Third Yasuki War, as the Crab blamed the Crane for his murder. Death at Koten, pp. 16-17 End of the War At the beginning of winter, the leaders of the Crab met to discuss the progress of the war. Hida Otoya claimed that their forces would be able to push the Crane out of the province by spring, but Yasuki Jinn-Kuen said that the Crab's supplies would last no more than a month, due to the Crane's economic sanctions and the high cost of maintaining the Wall. Otoya suggested they deploy the Damned, but Kuon was outraged by the notion. Left with no other options, Kuon sent Jinn-Kuen to ask Domotai for terms. He returned with the terms of the Crab surrender, betrothed to a Crane, and as Yasuki Daimyo. The Yasuki lands were his bride's dowry. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire In 1171 the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain ended the War of Dark Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Oni attacks the Wall Shortly after the end of the war were reported an unusual spectacle: demons, goblins, and ogres were approaching the Kaiu Wall fleeing from an unknown foe deep in the Shadowlands. Oceans, by Lucas Twyman The Wall of Bones had been destroyed when hundreds of creatures were driven out of the depths of the Shadowlands, by something dangerous enough to scare oni. The Kaiu Wall began to suffer daily attacks from the fleeing demons. Plague had been appeared in Crab villages, as happened in Unicorn lands. A Warrior's Peace, by Brian Yoon Kuon returned from the victory festival the Empress Iweko I was celebrating in the capital. The Lion and Unicorn Clan sent supplies and troops to the Wall, under the command of Akodo Shigetoshi, the Lion Clan Champion, and Utaku Yu-Pan, the Utaku Daimyo, The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman in the month of the Monkey. Imperial Histories 2, p. 249 Destroyer War Kaiu Wall falls again Kuon was alongside Shigetoshi when the Destroyer's horde arrived, in the beginning of the Destroyer War. Countless waves of metallic gaijin demons smashed the Crab forces. Kuon ordered Benjiro to take his wife and children to safety, and marched to face the gaijin creature who led the demons, the Rakshasa General. In a personal duel the Crab Champion could not match the shapeshifting abilities and supernatural powers of the tiger-spirit. Kaiu Taru interceded and convinced Kuon to leave when he told the Fortune of Enigmas showed him the future, and the Crab future would be doomed if Kuon died this day. Taru exposed a jade and gunpowder cache and dropped a torch into it, detonating a large section of the Wall, buying time and averting Taru's vision. The Destroyers overwhelmed the exhausted samurai and breached the wall, letting hordes of Destroyers pour into Rokugan. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Ichiro's Gempukku Ichiro, a prodigy with the blade and, underwent his gempukku in the spring of 1171, a full year ahead of his contemporaries despite being small for his age. He took the name of his great-grandfather Hida Kisada, and had since served alongside warriors older, larger and stronger than him. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Death In 1171, following the fall of the Kaiu Kabe to the forces of the Destroyer, Kuon was made to answer for the failings of the Crab Clan by Empress Iweko I. Kuon offered to seppuku to cleanse the shame from the Crab, and his request was accepted. He was however allowed to die a Crab's death, leading a hundred volunteers in an attack on an occupied section of the Carpenter Wall. Koun passed leadership of the Crab Clan to his wife Hida Reiha, until such a time as Kisada would be old enough to assume leadership, and marched upon the wall. Reports returned to the Imperial City of Kuon's valiant stand and death on the 17th day of the Month of the Rooster. See also * Hida Kuon/Meta External Links * Hida Kuon (Spirit Wars) * Hida Kuon Exp (A Perfect Cut) * Hida Kuon Exp2 (Broken Blades) * Hida Kuon Exp3 (Diamond) * Hida Kuon Exp4 (Lotus) * Hida Kuon Exp5 (Samurai) * Hida Kuon Exp6 (Celestial) Category:Crab Clan Leaders